<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626369">Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Miracle!, That second relationship tag is alluded to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title suggests, it's Cass and Dean in heaven, and maybe Bobby is going to be seen again. Probably Jack too, he'll more than likely show up to see two of his three adoptive/surrogate dads.</p><p>Dean is 42 this year actuall, Sam is 38; but I started this fic in like December of 2k20, so they were 41 and 37, so 41 minus 26 is 15, 37 minus is 11. Met Jessica first time when she was ten, in Parma, they were 25 and 21. Dumb parents thought they were creeps...Met again at same church (hers) when she was 15, they were 30 and 26. Parents were more trusting, obviously. Met again, in Hinckley (at the park or somewhere) when she was 20 and they were 35 and 31. Didn't see them after that, but was able to text and call. 2k19 or 20, Dean's death, was told of said death...<br/>Bobby is 70 some this year, but died some time ago, met Crowley in 2k09. So he was...59. Chelsea was born in 2k, so actually they would have...adopted her when she was older, not a little little kid. She was 9 when those two met, so let's say...12 or 13 and they got together and adopted her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean and Jack, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam smiled at Miracle, then looked down at his phone and saw a text from Jessica: she wanted to visit...He sent a message back, saying he and the dog would come visit her. Meanwhile Chelsea Singer, twenty year old bisexual demon human adopted daughter of Bobby, hummed. Well, Crowley had been in and out back then too, so at twelve or thirteen she'd decided she had two dads. Her demon dog Sunder, baby sister of Juliet and Synder, lay beside her. The demon dog had been given to her by Crowley, of course. She blinked turquoise eyes, then shook out long straight dark hair. The cold yet warm (warm side enhanced by her human mother’s traits) young woman smiled. The caring, compassionate, brave, and leaderly one continued to hum, reading a book. </p><p>-now to the real purpose of this story-</p><p>Jack smiled as he watched Dean from somewhere, still hidden at the moment but able to watch. He hummed quietly then shook his head, and nudged Castiel as the black haired angel stood beside him. Cass huffed a bit...then sighed and nodded to his surrogate son. He then went to go to Dean, the second of three surrogate fathers to the half angel. Jack smiled even brighter as he watched the angel walk to where the human was sitting. Of course, it would feel like no time had passed at all, and Sam would be here...However, for now he was still young enough, and healthy down on the Earth. Anyhow, Cass walked with purposeful strides, and grabbed Dean before he really had time to react. He gasped and huffed, as it were, then smiled and hugged the angel back. "I never got to answer you back then...I, I love you too; I love you Cass," the hunter said. Well, no longer a hunter but once a hunter when alive below on the beautiful Earth. Anyhow, Cass smiled brightly, then asked permission to kiss him and was granted it. He hummed and smirked as he then kissed the human, and they stayed like that a bit. They then pulled apart, and just kind of stared at one another a bit. Cass then said "Heaven, this new heaven, has just become a little bit better, a little bit brighter."</p><p>Dean chuckled a bit, then Cass took Dean to see their surrogate son.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>